Moments
by wishyouknew222
Summary: Eliot/Parker One-shots and drabbles based on one word prompts.
1. Chapter 1: Etiquette

**A/N: Thought I'd try something new to work through my Leverage writer's block.**

**Prompt: Etiquette**

**Word Count: 57**

Eliot wasn't sure what to do.

Was he expected to say something? What can you say in a situation like this?

He knew this was important to Parker, soomething she didn't do with most people. He was determined not to screw it up.

But what exactly is the proper etiquette when being introduced to a stuffed bunny?


	2. Chapter 2: Eyeliner

**A/N: Based around 'The Runway Job.' Enjoy.**

**Prompt: Eyeliner**

**Word Count: 152**

Before they went back inside Nate's place, Eliot stopped Parker and took a quick moment to look her over to make sure she wasn't hurt from the explosion. He was the hitter, it was his job to keep them all safe. Nothing more than that.

_Keep telling youself that, Eliot. Maybe you'll start to believe it,_ a little voice in the back of his head whispered.

He held Parker by the shoulders as he inspected her for bruises or cuts before feeling her ribs to make sure nothing was broken. The thief rolled her eyes and squirmed at his incessant prodding.

"You seem fine," the hitter eventually muttered, letting her go. Parker got an amused grin on her face.

"Awh, were you worried about me?" she asked teasingly, grabbing his cheeks.

"Quit it, Parker! You're gonna smudge my eyeliner!" he growled, stomping into the apartment.

"Oh, you did _not_ just say that!"


	3. Chapter 3: Whiskey

**Prompt: Whiskey**

**Word Count: 323**

It had been a hard job. He almost hadn't been fast enough to figure out what the mark was doing. He almost hadn't gotten there in time to stop them from kidnapping Parker.

His hand tightened around his beer bottle, threatening to break it all together.

The hitter didn't know what he would have done if they had taken her. The men who had tried to take her wouldn't have gotten away with just injuries like they did today. If they had taken her, he probably would have killed them.

As it was, they had recieved a pretty severe beating. Probably with more force than necessary but messing with the little thief made it personal.

After it was all done, Eliot had come to this hole in the wall bar so he could be alone and lick his wounds, so to speak. He knew no one would bother him here. He could drink his troubles away and try to rein the monster back in.

He took a swig of his beer, wishing he had ordered something stronger.

As if someone had heard his prayers, a shot of whiskey was slid in front of him. He turned to see who had given it to him only to find his thief sitting there with a shot of her own.

She didn't speak, didn't have to. Instead, she raised her shot towards him in some sort of mock toast before downing it without flinching, to his surprise.

The hitter's lips quirked up into a smile as she slammed her glass down and grinned at him, gesturing that it was his turn.

Picking up his glass, he slammed the drink back before signaling the bartender for two more. Parker reached over and stole a swig of his beer before Eliot swatted her away. There was something so normal about it all. For the first time since the ordeal, the hitter felt like everything was gonna be okay.


	4. Chapter 4: Eternally

**Prompt: Eternally**

**Word Count: 176**

Dear Eliot,

I know you're probably angry right now and under that is a lot of confusion.

Please understand that I had to leave. There are some very bad people out to hurt me right now and if I stayed, I knew you would make it your mission to protect me. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you because of me. You may hate me for this but at least you'll be safe.

Don't think I'm just running away because I'm not. I've found a place to lay low while I call in some favors to try and get this problem taken care of.

It wasn't an easy decision to leave you. I must have changed my mind twenty times before I even got out the door but in the end I knew I had to be strong.

You spend all your time keeping us safe, so for once let me return the favor. Remember that I love you and I'll come back to you just as soon as I can.

Eternally yours,

Parker

**A/N: Read and review please! Let me know what you like and how I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Affection

**Prompt: Affection**

**Word Count: 393**

Just by looking at him, Parker never would have pegged Eliot Spencer as the affectionate type but believe or not he was. Obviously not everyone got to see that side of him, the thief being an exception.

It started out small. A pat on the shoulder when she came up with a good idea or a hand on her back to guide her when they were walking. He even gave the occasional hug when she was feeling upset.

One day, when Parker was feeling sick, she had flopped down on Nate's couch and laid her head in Eliot's lap. Instead of pushing her off like she thought he would, he began to run his fingers through her hair until his ministrations put her to sleep. Later, he made her chicken noodle soup from scratch. The thief always smiled when she remembered that day.

After they became a couple, Parker quickly learned that though Eliot was typically a private person, he had no problem with a little PDA. It was nothing very attention grabbing, just small gestures. The way he liked to have her sit on his lap even if there was an open chair or how he always kept an arm around her. He always gave her a kiss when he first saw her.

At first she had thought it was some Alpha male possessive stuff, a lot of guys were like that, and she still wasn't sure that wasn't part of it. It certainly kept other men away from her. Who would want to go up against Eliot? One look sent people running.

It was only later that she realized that he was feeling the same way as she was. It was the way he looked when he was gazing at their joined hands as if he was in awe that she was his. In their line of work, they didn't usually get the chance to make real connections. Parker had never been in a relationship like this before and Eliot hadn't been in one since Aimee. After being alone for so long, she could understand why he wanted to be in constant contact.

Now as Parker lay in bed with the hitter, his leg's intertwined with her, his arm thrown over her stomach, and his face pressed into the crook of her neck, she realized she could get used to this.

**A/N: I had a lot of trouble with this one and I'm not sure I'm satisfied just cause I had so much difficulty making it flow. Let me know what you think. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Husband

**A/N: Hello everyone. Now that I've finally gotten my computer fixed, I'll try to update more often. This is just a little drabble that popped into my head yesterday when I was looking at my prompt list.**

**Prompt: Husband**

**Word Count: 135**

_Brother. Son. Uncle._

Eliot's breath caught as he watched Parker walk toward him.

_Cousin. Nephew. Grandson._

If anyone had asked him, he would have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment as she smiled at him.

_Protector. Mentor. Friend._

Her eyes were shiny with, what he hoped were, happy tears as she clung to Nate's arm.

_Hitter. Thief. Grifter._

A few more steps would lead to the culmination of months of planning and the thing you might say he's been waiting his whole life for.

_Assassin. Murderer. Monster._

He could feel his hands trembling minutely as the pair reached him.

_Lover. Boyfriend. Fiancè._

Eliot Spencer had been labelled a lot of things in his life, but as Nate gently placed Parker's hand into his own, he prepared to recieve the most important one: _Husband._

**A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R!**


End file.
